Take Me To Your World
by Voice-Of-The-Neurotic
Summary: Cid breaks into a haunted theatre, will he find his ghost? Valenwind, CidxVincent, Yaoi, Angst and AU


**Warnings: Alternative Universe, Angst, Hard Yaoi. Warning is here, do not bitch or moan to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Olivia Lufkin's song Winter Sleep or A Little Pain. Or I Am Ghost's, We Are Always Searching.**

**AN: I'm going to have a go at posting one of my Final Fantasy VII fics. I'll post a one shot and then if it gets more than 10 reviews I'll post a full story.**

**Take Me To Your World**

Cid Highwind walked into the huge historic building. It used to be a theatre but after a tragedy and a fire it was closed down. He looked at his friends, Barret Wallace, his girlfriend Tifa Lockheart, a nervous Cloud Strife and an overexcited Yuffie Kisagari. They had been planning this for weeks. It had started with Yuffie, she had started talking about how the old theatre was haunted. No one believed her and she started to get annoyed.

So here they were, all ready to spend a night in the theatre. Cid was there because Tifa said he was strong and that he could protect them. Basically when Barret started shrieking like a girl, Tifa would snuggle him instead. He would just shrug her off and go back to whatever he was doing usually. Cloud stayed close to him.

_'Poor kid, just moved here to be with his Uncle after being orphaned must be tough.'_

Cid smiled at him and slid his arm around his shoulder.

"C'mon kid, just one of Yuffies stupid ideas."

Cloud nodded and Barret pulled the slats of wood off the front door. Yuffie peeked her head inside.

"Wow . . . Guys, this place is a dump."

Barret grabbed Tifa's hand and they stepped in together. Cid and Cloud followed. Yuffie walked around the main entrance. She pulled out a torch and Cid pulled one out too. Cloud grabbed Cid's arm and clung to him.

"'S allright, kid. 'm 'ere."

Barret chuckled.

"That ain't comfortin', Highwind."

"Shut up, Wallace. Ya jus' jealous 'cause my bird's prettier than yours!"

Tifa frowned and Cloud blushed.

"Guys! I found the main hall!" Yuffie screamed.

They all went in the direction of her voice. Cid was awe struck when he saw the enormous hall. It was destroyed though. Some of the chairs were missing and on the stage was a grand piano and what looked like a suitcase. Yuffie ran over and opened it. She set her rucksack down next to it.

"Guys, there's some pictures of this place and a . . . family photo I think. Hey Cid, this guy looks a lot like you."

Cid went to her side and took the picture from her hands. There were two men. One sat in a chair and the other stood being the chair with his hand resting on the seated mans shoulder. They were both smiling. The seated man had long black hair going past his shoulders and all the way down his back. The picture was in black and white but it was obvious his hair was black. The standing man had stubble while the other was shaven. He had neatly combed light coloured hair and a single cigar hanging from his lips.

They both had smiles on their faces but the seated man had a strange look in his eyes. The windows into the soul. He looked sad. The others had all crowded around him by now.

"He looks a lot like ya Cid."

"Nah, I'm more handsome."

Cid grinned and Tifa and Yuffie rolled their eyes.

"Cid, your ego is just . . . too big for this small town."

Cid looked in the suitcase. He found pieces or torn paper. He turned them over and they turned out to be another photograph. He tried to piece them together.

"Um . . . Can I try?" Cloud asked in a sky quiet voice.

Cid smiled warmly and nodded. Cloud hunted through the bag for the rest of the pieces. There were eight pieces altogether. He pieced them together pretty fast and it turned put to be a picture of the dark haired man with another dark haired man, this man looked very different. He had an almost sinister look. His hair was tied back and he wore a pair of spectacles. They had round lenses with a thin frame.

The man's hand were behind his back and both he and the long haired man stood side by side. Yuffie frowned.

"Who are these people?"

"I dunno, is there a name on the suitcase?"

"No just two initials. V.V."

"Anyway lets lay these sleeping bags out." Barret grumbled.

_**~XXX~XXX~XXX~**_

They lay awake talking. Cloud went straight to sleep. Cid and Barret were the last awake. Barret finally couldn't take Cid any longer and rolled over to get some sleep. Cid sat awake, he couldn't sleep. Finally he stood to have a smoke. He walked over to the other side of the stage. He looked at the piano and looked at the stool, it was covered in dust. It still had sheets of music. He looked at the title.

"Winter Sleep huh?"

He wiped the dust off the stool and sat down. He lit a cigarette. He pressed a key and there was no sound. He tried all the keys and nothing happened. He sighed and continued to smoke. He stood from the stool and walked just walked around the stage.

"I wonder how that song goes."

As if by magic he heard light footsteps. He gasped and turned around to see the long haired man from the photo, he looked shy. He hung his head.

"I could play it if you like."

"B-But the piano doesn't work."

The man smiled and seated himself. He began to play and the hall was filled with music. He looked to the others and saw they were still asleep. The man's voice started to fill the hall along with the beautiful sound of piano.

Cid watched dumbstruck as he listened to the beautiful music. The mournful words and the sad voice had his full attention. It was a haunting sound.

_'It keeps coming back to me . . .'_

Cid watched the man's expression. He hid behind his mass of hair. Cid thought he saw tears trailing down the porcelain cheeks of the angel sat before him. When the sound of other instruments came out of nowhere, he jamp. He waited until the song ended.

'_Can you wake me?'_

He watched the man stand. He bowed towards a non existing audience, then he suddenly gripped his stomach and screamed in agony. Cloud who was awake gasped. Cid looked at Cloud and then the man.

"Cidney . . . I'm so sorry. I love you." The man whispered as he fell to his knee's. Cid had to strain to hear it. He fell on his front and Cid rushed over. He turned the man over and held him in his arms. Cloud rushed over. They stared at the mans face. He then sat up. He sighed.

"My apologies, this must be confusing for you."

Cid nodded.

"Who are ya?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me. My name is Valentine, Vincent Valentine."

"This is Cloud Strife an' 'm Cid Highwind. What were ya-"

"What?!"

Cid jamp back and stared at Vincent. He looked furious.

"What did I do?"

"Thats not funny! What's you real name?"

"I jus' said, my name's Cid! I ain't lying."

Vincent's shoulder started to shake, Cloud tried to comfort him. Vincent looked at Cid.

"What's your Father's name?"

"Umm . . . I don't know, my ma raised me. I have her last name."

"What about your Grandfather?"

"Cid. But he died a long time ago."

Vincent's eyes fell to the floor.

"How did he die?"

"Did ya know him?"

Vincent nodded.

"He hung himself. I never knew him, it was when my mom was just a kid."

Vincent's hand went to his mouth to stifle a sob. Cloud ran his hand through Vincent's hair. Vincent's shoulder's shook.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make ya cry."

Cid tucked Vincent's hair behind his ears. He finally saw his face. He had a busted lip and a few cuts on his cheeks. On his neck there were big bruises.

"Where did these-"

"Before I died. My husband became jealous, he tried to kill me but your Grandfather came into our home and saw all the damage. He pulled Hojo, my husband off me and took me to hospital. I died playing piano the next day. Your Grandfather held me as I died like you do now."

Cid blushed.

"I don't wanna let ya go."

"Then don't." Vincent whispered.

Vincent buried his face in Cid's chest. Cid stroked his hair and Cloud went back to his sleeping bag. Vincent whimpered and Cid hushed him.

"I miss him so much. But I'm stuck here. I made him a promise . . . I broke it and now I can't leave!"

"What was the promise?"

"That we would make love for the first time on the night I died. We had it all planned. After the concert we would go to the beautiful hotel nearby and rent a room. B-But . . ."

Cid watched Vincent tremble in his arms. He pulled him into his lap and kissed his cheek. Vincent looked at him with beautiful brown eyes that glistened with tears.

"W-We could . . . If ya want."

Vincent bit his lip and thought about it. He looked at the sleeping teenagers.

"N-Not here. In my dressing room. I'll show you."

They stood and Vincent grabbed Cid's warm hand. Cid gasped at how cold Vincent's hand was. They walked behind the big red curtain and Cid saw a row of doors. Vincent opened one and they went inside. There was a red velvet sofa. Vincent shut and locked the door. Cid pushed him against the door and kissed him passionately. Vincent wrapped his legs around Cid's waist. Cid began kissind Vincent's neck and sucked on where he wasn't bruised. He unbuttoned Vincent's shirt and pulled both shirt and jacket off him at the same time.

Cid sat on the sofa with Vincent straddling his waist. Vincent blushed as he felt something hard pressing into his behind. Cid smiled and kissed Vincent again with passion. Vincent unbuttoned Cid's pants and Cid pulled his t-shirt and jacket off.

Vincent got up from Cid's lap and on his knee's in front of Cid. He pulled off Cid's shoes and socks. Cid kissed Vincent's cheek. He then moved his lips to Vincent's ear.

"Strip and give me a bit of a show."

Vincent blushed and stood. He slowly began to strip and Cid pulled his pants and boxers off in one. He began touching his hardened member. Vincent's blush increased.

"Hey, come here. Let me prepare ya."

Vincent walked over to Cid. Cid lay him gently on the sofa. Vincent's hardened member touched Cid's and Vincent gasped. He kissed Vincent's chest. He trailed kissed all the way to Vincent's hardened member. He licked the head before taking the throbbing member into his mouth. Vincent moaned, writhed and gasped. He grabbed Cid's hair.

"Ah!"

Cid pulled back and lifted Vincent's leg over his shoulders. He licked the small opening. Vincent writhed some more and Cid thrust his tongue inside. Vincent let out a scream of pleasure. Cid pushed his tongue as far as it could go. He then pushed his finger inside and pushed it as far as it would go.

"Cid! Cid! Please . . . M-More."

Cid pushed another finger inside and started to stretch his opening. He pulled his tongue out and added another finger. He watched Vincent's flushed face.

"A-Are ya ready?"

He nodded and Cid removed his fingers. He coated his erection with the fluid on his fingers. He positioned himself above Vincent. Vincent felt the head of Cid's erection pushing to his entrance, Vincent gasped when Cid slowly pushed in. He watched Cid's expression. He was restraining himself.

"Go in all the way . . . Please, Cid. I need this."

Cid nodded. He pushed his whole length inside. Vincent whimpered and kissed Cid to keep himself silent.

"Wait. D-Don't move."

After a minute Vincent stroked Cid's waist with the tips of his fingers.

"You're so beautiful."

Cid kissed Vincent's neck. They locked lips and Vincent bucked his hips and Cid took it as incentive to move. He pulled out and thrust back in. Vincent mewled and Cid smiled. The once tearful eyes were glazed over with pleasure.

Not long after Vincent reached the edge and a few thrusts later so did Cid. Cid collapsed on top of Vincent. Vincent slid his finger's into Cid's hair. Cid's head rested on his shoulder. He kissed the forehead that glistened with sweat.

"Cid, I'm sorry."

"Vincent, can you sing to me?"

Vincent nodded.

_'Travel to the moon . . .'_

Cid's eyes began to water.

_'I'm here waiting for you . . .'_

Cid kissed Vincent's neck and Vincent's voice cracked as he sang. Cid felt Vincent's tears hitting his head.

'_Listen closely, listen closely'_

Cid fell asleep and Vincent stopped singing. Vincent let his own eyes close.

"I used you Cid, I'm sorry."

_**~XXX~XXX~XXX~**_

Cid woke up alone in the dressing room. He heard Tifa and Yuffie screaming his name. He sat up and put his face in his hands. He began to cry.

"I hope ya happy, Vin. 'Cause I think I love ya."

He dressed and unlocked the door. He walked out to see Cloud standing outside the door.

"We couldn't find you, but I saw you go this way."

"Yeah, sorry ' bout that. Let's go."

Cid looked back inside the room and he saw a silver pendant on the side. He picked it up, it was a half of a locket. He put it on and left with a kicked puppy look. He looked back in the room and shut the door.

Cloud hugged him tightly. They left and Cid walked into his home to see his Mother's boyfriend lying on the sofa, he was watching the tv and drinking. He quickly ran to his room ignoring the screaming and ranting asshole downstairs.

He locked his bedroom door and sat on his bed. He pulled the locket off and opened it.

"Oh my . . ."

Inside was a picture of Vincent and himself. He couldn't believe it. It really was him. He smiled and closed it and on the back was some engraving. It didn't make sense.

_'Th_

_Haun_

_Whe_

_We F_

_In L'_

He sighed and slid the locket back round his neck. He went to his desk and started on his Geography homework. He worked all day until his mother brought up his dinner and set it outside his door for him. He got it after he heard her leave.

_**~XXX~XXX~XXX~**_

Cid went into school and sat at his desk. He stared straight ahead until he heard a gentle voice speaking to him. He turned his head and his eyes widened.

"Excuse me is this seat taken?"

He looked at the chair beside him. He shook his head.

"Vin, is that you?"

"Sh. You'll make it obvious."

Cid saw the locket around hic neck.

_**~XXX~XXX~XXX~**_

Cid smiled and they ran into the theatre. They went into the dressing room and started kissing. Vincent pulled away and grabbed Cid's half of the locket. He clicked them back together.

Cid's eyes widened.

_'The _

_Haunting_

_Where _

_We Fell_

_In Love'_

"I love you." Vincent whispered.

"I love you too." Cid whispered back before capturing Vincent's lips.

**THE END!!**

**This took two whole days so worship it!! XD I hope you enjoyed it, R&R please. Make my . . . Night??**

**Emi**


End file.
